herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Redgrave
Tony Redgrave is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Devil Mimicry Essentially the ability to turn into Devil (Demon) form. *Combat Mastery Roll Buffs: *If 6 turns taken without receiving damage, and exactly 6 health has been taken, regains 6 health. +1 to damage rolls when Devil Mimicry is active. (-r d6 +1) *+1 to damage taken if “Holy” weaponry is used (Anything with a cross shape, Holy Water, etc.) (Opponent: -r d6 +1) *+1 to offense, speed, and perception rolls in combat scenarios. *If a crit is recieved and Devil Mimicry is active, no debuff is taken, but Devil Mimicry can no longer be used for that encounter. If he lands a crit of his own afterwards, Devil Mimicry can be activated. Items: *Force Edge (Sword) *Ebony (Semi-Auto Pistol) built for rapid firing and fast draw times. *Ivory (Semi-Auto Pistol) for long-distance targeting. Personality Tony is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Tony also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations, such as assuming someone simply had to use the bathroom after crashing through his office's front door on a motorcycle, being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office, being swallowed by Echidna, and effortlessly shrugging off wounds such as a head shot or impalement numerous times, the latter of which happens quite frequently for the Devil Hunter. While maturing as time goes by, Tony never loses his care-free, devil-may-care attitude. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Tony maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father, and prefers to fight fairly, never fighting humans or opponents weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has displayed discomfort with his own demonic side, only coming to accept it recently, Tony has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good and admires their desire to be human. Though Tony is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons," he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason, believing it would make him no better than any Devil. In addition, Tony values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences and conflicting ideals, for his brother. While he says little about his father, Sparda, Tony has been shown to clearly maintain a level of respect for him. Tony also enjoys fighting, shown when he restrains himself from using his full potential. Tony gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Tony believes that such fights "make life a little more interesting." Despite Tony's handsome appearance, he often has terrible luck with women. Although he verbally complains about being in debt, Tony seems quite willing to perform missions solely for the good of them, and rarely, if ever, enforces payment from poor clients. In fact, Tony will typically refuse any job he dislikes, regardless of how much it pays, but will immediately take on any paranormal cases, especially those involving demon hunting, with or without pay. Many of his clients take advantage of his hospitable nature, and leave bills for property damage caused during the mission instead of paying for his services. Interestingly, despite his claims of having low funds, Tony still manages to pool up enough money to buy pricey luxuries for his office, such as a pool table, a jukebox, and several expensive pieces of musical equipment such as electric guitars. He often borrows from friends of his, attempting to gamble to repay his debts to them. However, he has extremely bad luck with all forms of gambling, even something as simple as a coin toss, and loses any game not involved with demon hunting. As a result, he is deep in debt to his friends, and is often left with no pocket money at all. Tony has a fondness for pizza, usually with "everything" on it, and while he complains about olives, he always ends up with them on his pizza. He also favors strawberry sundaes as well, with those two foods seemingly being all he eats. He also has a fondness for alcohol, specifically beer. Background Tony Redgrave is a rather mysterious individual, all that's really public is the fact that nobody knows who his parents are, and that Tony Redgrave is more than likely not his real name. Even having his iconic white hair back then, Tony Redgrave was often pestered by what he believed to be demons, or evil spirits, as he grew up in an orphanage. Later on, though he went through multiple adoptions, they always ended in a strange way - with his adopted parents going missing with no trace. Eventually, he was thought of as "cursed," and never left the orphanage, spending the rest of his childhood there. After he grew up and chose his own name, he got the best training he could find -- as a mercenary. He always refused to talk about his past, and eventually struck out on his own, starting a small shop in an isolated corner of town called "Devil May Cry." If someone calls with the password (that being the simple word "demons"), he'll take their order, exterminating whatever he needs to, within reason. Trivia * Tony's faceclaim is Dante from Devil May Cry series. Category:Characters Category:Mutants